What Kind Of Doctor
by Shrink To Be
Summary: This is a oneshot from the POV of Rose Tyler. Rose wakes up in the night to get a drink of water when she discovers the Doctor’s 'guilty' secret. Very, slight 10thRose if you look hard enough. The sequel is in my profile!Warning: Self mutilation


**Summary:** This is a one-shot from the POV of Rose Tyler when she discovers the Doctor's guilty secret. Very, very slight 10thRose if you look hard. Warning: Self mutilation.

**Author Notes: **This is my first ever Doctor Who fanfic that I have completed. (I've written a few parts for a big story but I'm looking for someone to help me complete it hinthint) Rose may be a little OOT (out of character) but hopefully not too much.

Please review- it makes it all worth while! Constructive criticism only please. :-p

**What Kind Of Doctor**

What kind of Doctor are you?

Last Christmas when we met the Sycorax you said that you were a 'Lucky Doctor,' but your not. You are so laid back and happy, and your use of dry humour makes me laugh. I was so relieved when I realised that you were in fact still the same old doctor. However I discovered later that it was just a mask that you wore during the day.

It was the night after we met Queen Elizabeth. You seemed relatively normal when I went to bed. You were humming away to yourself as you always do, while you have a bit of time with the TARDIS.

Unfortunately for both you and me, (for I dislike knowing your secret as much as you must dislike owning it,) I woke with a dry throat. I left my room to get a drink of water, when I heard sobbing. I knew it was you.

You were sitting on the floor, leaning against the TARDIS. You didn't notice me because you had your head down all the time. You were hugging your right leg, while you left was in front of you, relaxed. You gasped for breath once more. I nearly ran into the room to check to see if you were ok, but something held me back.

"Stop." I heard you sigh.

An evil cackling sound filled the TARDIS. It took me a few seconds to figure out that it was in fact you who made the noise.

"You've been running away from the guilt for so long. It was only a matter of time until it would all catch up with you." The voice continued. It sounded scratchy- as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

"I know." You gasped once more. I could picture the tears falling down your face, though I could not see it actually happening. Your head was still bent, leaning over your folded arms and watching your right knee. "It's my fault. Haven't I suffered enough yet? It'smy fault that they died. Completely destroyed." Your voice then started to grow faint. "Nothing left…why am I the last one ...I don't deserve this... Why?"

"You are the last of the Time Lords. The last one. When they died it left you in the spotlight. You want all the attention. You want the glory and you won't let anything stop you. Even if it does mean killing so many innocents. Selfish Murderer." The voice cut in. If I could see the face then I know that it would be wearing a large smirk.

"PLEASE. LEAVE ME BE!" That was when I got really scared. You smashed your head backwards into the wall of the TARDIS. Once, twice, three times. I ran to you, finally revealing my presence. You didn't notice me though because you were unconscious.

I knelt down beside you, but quickly went into a crouch position when I felt a bit of glass cut my knee. One piece of glass. One piece of glass on the floor of the TARDIS? That hadnever happened before.

I knelt again. I took your head into my hands and I didn't even attempt to hold back tears as I saw blood in your hair from where part of your skull had fractured. I stuck out my right hand to hold yours but promptly pulled away from it when I realised that your skull wasn't the only place that blood was coming from.

I must have shrieked when I saw your left arm. You hadn't had your arms crossed at all. You were trying to hide something. You were trying to hide it from yourself. There are other ways Doctor, don't you know that?

So I have decided that you being a 'Lucky Doctor' is in fact just a cover story. You pretend to be a Lucky Doctor in a desperate attempt to hide the fact that you are a Guilty Doctor who feels the weight of the past, present, and future of the entire universe your shoulders.


End file.
